Desire
by Hxrasho


Kitto shirazuni ita hou ga yokatta?

Estoy segura que ¿Hubiese sido mejor fingir ignorancia?

Sonna itami o kakaenagara Soportando este dolor en mi pecho

Nani ni mo iwazu waraunda mainichi Todos los días sonreía sin decir nada

Wasureyou to iikikasete

Y diciéndome a mi misma que lo olvidara

Omoide o tojikometa heartbreak

Encerré mis sentimientos, heartbreak!

Arifureta kanashimi arifureta itami to

Tristeza ordinaria y dolor ordinario también

Koboresou na namida koraete miru hoshi wa

Apenas conteniendo estas lágrimas miro las estrellas

Itsumo yori mabushiku kagayaite ochisou da

Parecen más resplandecientes y despampanantes que siempre

Watashi o shizuka ni terasu keredo

Mientras silenciosamente me iluminan

Nemurou ka tsuki ga yagate shirande

¿Debería dormir? La luna eventualmente aumenta su luz

Odayaka na yume o mune ni otosu

Un gentil sueño cae en mi pecho

Arifureta kanashimi arifureta itami to

Con esta tristeza ordinaria y dolor ordinario

Koboresou na namida koraete miru hoshi wa

Apenas conteniendo estas lágrimas miro las estrellas

Itsumo yori mabushiku kagayaite ochisou da

Parecen más resplandecientes y despampanantes que siempre

Watashi o shizuka ni terasu keredo

Mientras silenciosamente me iluminan.

El escenario se llenó de aplausos y lágrimas, las personas gritaban el nombre de aquella hermosa rubia, lanzando a sus píes variadas flores celestes, mientras ella recuperaba el aliento su pecho subía y bajaba, estaba satisfecha por hacer estremecer a sus fans con esa melodía que la caracterizaba Arifureta Kanashimi no hate . Aquella mujer se despidió de todo el público con su típico "Kashikoi kawai? " Mientras que sus fans gritaban "Elichika" Y ella lo finalizaba con su "Harasho" .

Desde sus asientos, tanto chicos como chicas gritaban a todo pulmón cuanto la apreciaban antes de que se marchara del escenario, la rusa se sentía amada por su público, no pudo evitar lanzar un beso al aire, todos casi se derretían cuales icebergs en pleno verano, una locura. A un costado del escenario, se encontraba cierta mujer de hebras púrpuras, en sus manos parecía cargar unos papeles, mientras recibía a la rubia con una hermosa sonrisa.

— Lo hiciste estupendo, como siempre, Elicchi. Y estoy muy celosa, por cierto.— Su representante soltó una suave risita ante su propio comentario, a lo que su compañera respondió con una sonrisa y negó con su cabeza.

—Nozomi, sabes que tu siempre tendrás mi corazón a tus píes.— Aquella mujer tomó con delicadeza la mano de la peli púrpura y depositó un suave y corto beso en el dorso de ésta. Tal acto tan romántico hizo ruborizar a su presa.

El staff se acercó y uno de éstos fingió toser, no quería interrumpir de una manera tan grosera el momento de éstas dos. —¡Ayase-san! El concierto fue todo un éxito, hemos recibido una cantidad más alta de personas, que el concierto de hace dos meses. —

— ¡Cierto, cierto! Fue maravilloso y cuando todos lanzaron flores y agitaron sus varitas luminosas fue tan emocionante.—Comentó una de las mujeres con entusiasmo. Los demás halagaron a la rusa y charlaron un rato más acerca de lo genial que fue el concierto de esa noche.

Eli se sentía tan agotada, decidió irse a su camerino a tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a su departamento. Como siempre, su representante estaba a unos pasos detrás de ella, era más que una simple representante y personalmente su novia, la mayoría del staff lo sabía. Habían comenzado una relación hace tres años, cuando Eli la contrató; Al ver que era una chica muy centrada en su trabajo, incluso hizo famosa a la única Nico Yazawa, lamentablemente tuvo ciertos problemas con ella acerca de que no debería tomar su trabajo tan a la ligera y cada vez que no cumplía con sus deberes ella la presionaba. Pero bien, eso fue tema de hace cuatro años, cuando la rusa se enteró decidió contratarla sin pensarlo dos veces. Ambas se hicieron amigas un año, salían juntas, se contaban hasta sus más íntimos secretos y cuando se dice íntimos , la palabra resalta mucho, puesto que la rubia ocultaba algo muy peculiar desde su nacimiento, el doctor no tuvo muchas palabras para ese ¿Problema? Según Nozomi, es algo de la vida, no podía decir que normal, pero debía aceptarlo, pocas mujeres podían presenciarlo entre su cuerpo y eso la hacía única entre todas.

Ahora ambas yacían dirigiéndose al camerino de la cantante, la rusa se quejaba del cansancio que acumuló en su concierto y ahora sólo deseaba relajarse. La mujer que iba detrás de ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y acercó peligrosamente su rostro al costado de su rostro y con sus labios atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de su contraria, a lo que ésta se estremeció ante la caricia y dejó soltar un pesado suspiro, que a la vez pudo confundirse con un jadeo.

— Yo puedo ayudarte a relajarte, Elicchi~— Musitó de una manera tan pícara que hizo sonreír a la mayor. ( Aquí Eli es mayor por tres años, así que ya saben, ¿? )

—Nunca puedes contenerte, ¿No es así? Pero lo aceptaré. — Ambas se adentraron al camerino que yacía a unos cuantos pasos de ellas. Curiosamente Nozomi entre sus papeles llevaba una ficha de advertencia que decía "No molestar" y la colgó en el perilla de la puerta antes de cerrarla, al parecer ésta sabía a lo que iban, o bien era para "felicitarla" por el éxito de su concierto.

La menor empujó a la rubia a uno de los sofás lujosos que incluía el espacioso camerino, sentándose en seguida sobre su regazo con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, tomó la corbata celeste que colgaba en el pecho de la mayor y tiró de él, atraiéndola y fundirse en un ansiado beso mientras entre abrían sus labios para que sus lenguas danzaran en una feroz batalla por quien dominaba a quien, pero era tan evidente que la más alta era quien tenía el control de la situación; La tomó de la cintura, frotándola violentamente contra su entrepierna, quien ahora entre la esponjosa falda roja formaba un bulto. En respuesta la peli morada dejó soltar un suave gemido, sus manos retiraron la corbata y los listones rojos, al momento abría la prenda que cubría el pecho de su contraria dejándola en un sostén. Claramente esto molesto a la más alta, puesto que no dejaba cederle el control de la situación, tomó la corbata celeste y sujetó las manos ajenas colocándolas detrás de la espalda impropia, las ató dejando a la menor a su merced.

— Sabes que no puedes hacerlo tú. —

— ¿Y por qué no sólo una vez? Al menos porque estás agotada. —

— He dicho que no, ¿Sabes? Aún conservo el látigo de esa noche, ¿Quieres que lo use de nuevo?—.

La menor no tuvo que pensarlo más de una vez, negó numerosas veces con un rubor bastante evidente en su rostro; aún podía sentir aquel feroz artefacto de placer sobre su piel, según la menor no encontraba mucho placer en ello, pero la rusa si que disfrutaba los dolientes gestos en el rostro ajeno y los gritos que inundaban la habitación.

Ahora, la mayor retiraba la elegante blusa de la mas baja, lanzándola al momento hacía algún lugar de la enorme habitación, al igual que su falda pasó a ser historia entre el suelo. La yema de sus dedos se hundieron entre la suave piel de la menor, paseándose entre los muslos hasta los glúteos, rasguñaba aquel redondo trasero sobre la ropa interior, la fuerza entre sus dedos provocaron que aquella prenda fuera ahora tan sólo un trapo más entre el suelo. Ahora el tacto era más directo y cálido, los rasguños eran evidentes sobre la piel, dejaba marcas rojizas y sus dientes se hundían en el cuello de la menor, ésta sólo soltaba gemidos de placer, si se quejaba, probablemente volvería a sentir aquel látigo golpear contra su trasero y era lo que menos deseaba en un momento tan placentero.

Envolvió un brazo alrededor del torso impropio y alzó sin dificultad la peli morada, quería un poco de espacio para retirar su estorbosa falda, dejando a la vista unos bóxer del mismo color de la falda y entre las piernas un bulto deseando salir.

De nueva cuenta, dejó caer a la menor sobre su regazo, sintiendo al instante la humedad de la intimidad de ésta entre su última prenda. Mientras Nozomi soltaba gemidos y hundiendo sus uñas sobre su propia mano, aprovechando de la distracción, la mayor depositó un corto beso en los labios ajenos.

— Al parecer ya estás lista, No-zo-mi.—

La pronunciación de su nombre fue de una manera tan sensual provocando que mordiera su propio labio inferior. La joven rubia deslizó su última prenda entre sus muslos dejándola caer al suelo.

Aquel falo estaba increíblemente erecto gracias a la excitación acumulada, con cuidado frotó su glande por encima de la intimidad de su contraria. Mientras sus labios se unían en un lujurioso beso y una que otra vez mordía el labio de la menor. Fue algo inesperado cuando la rubia introdujo con lentitud y delicadeza su entrepierna en el interior de la pelimorada, a lo que ésta respondió con un glorioso gemido esperado por la rubia.

Sus paredes vaginales dificultaron al principio la felación de la mayor, apretandola y haciéndola gruñir. Bajaba y subía con lentitud sobre toda la longitud de aquella carne gruesa y palpitante, las manos de la perteneciente de éste ayudaban a realizar aquella actividad sujetandola de cada extremo de la cadera impropia. Ambas estaban sumergidas en el placer mordiendo sus labios y entrelazando sus lenguas.

El ritmo de las embestidas aumentaron y gracias a los fluidos que la menor derramba alrededor de la dureza éste mismo se deslizaba con facilidad, mientras que la otra succionaba ,golpeando el glande contra el útero, la estimulación era mútua y tan jodidamente placentera, hasta el punto de haber llegado al tan anhelado orgasmo de la noche. Para finalizar, la mayor envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su presa y juntas dejaron salir la acumulación de aquella intensa unión de sus sexos, mezclándose en el momento.

La menor se recostó sobre el pecho de la contraria, jadeando descontroladamente intentando recuperarse, al igual que su pareja. Eli desató las manos impropias, las cuales estaban ligeramente rojas de las muñecas gracias a la fuerza que proporcionó, además que se encontraban marcas de sus uñas, dirigió las propias a éstas para acariciarlas con las yemas de sus dedos y depositar un tierno beso sobre la muñeca, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Yume no meiro~ — La rusa susurraba una talentosa melodía que dedicó en su segundo aniversario a la menor, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ésta y besó sus labios con cariño.

—Yuri no meiro~ —La peli morada continuó la frase de aquella dulce canción de amor entre el beso. De esta manera permanecieron, contando sus anécdotas y sentimientos de la noche, sin entender como llegaron a quedar dormidas envueltas entre sus brazos, afortunadamente la menor había dejado un aviso en la puerta, así nadie tendría que mirar la vergonzosa forma en la ambas quedaron profundamente dormidas.

La la la la la.

Yume no meiroo,

Yuri no meiro.


End file.
